The present invention relates generally to injection systems, such as those used in gasification systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for modular tip injection devices used in integrated gasification combined-cycle (IGCC) power generation plants.
Most known IGCC plants include a gasification system that is integrated with at least one power-producing turbine system. For example, at least some known gasification systems convert a mixture of fuel, air or oxygen, steam, and/or CO2 into a synthetic gas, or “syngas.” The syngas is channeled to the combustor of a gas turbine engine, which powers an electrical generator that supplies electrical power to a power grid. Exhaust from at least some known gas turbine engines is supplied to a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) that generates steam for driving a steam turbine. Power generated by the steam turbine also drives an electrical generator that provides electrical power to the power grid.
At least some known gasification systems include an injection system that supplies a gasification reactor with process fluids to facilitate at least one exothermic reaction. The injection system may include a bayonet-type fluid supply device that includes a plurality of annular walls that terminate with a plurality of substantially parallel ends. The injection system may also include at least one injection device that is configured with a diverging tip device that includes a plurality of diverging channels defined by a plurality of diverging walls. The diverging walls are coupled to the substantially parallel ends of the bayonet-type fluid supply device by methods that include welding. However, routine disassembly and reassembly of such diverging walls to the substantially parallel ends, typically routinely performed during system outages, requires extensive, time-consuming, and precise grinding and welding activities, respectively. Specifically, in contrast to converging tip devices, wherein radially inner portions can be inserting into the tip devices through radially outer portions of the tip devices, radially outer portions may directly interfere with access to the radially inner portions of divergent tip devices. Therefore, portions of the parallel ends of the bayonet device may need to be cut off with the divergent tip device to attain access to perform maintenance activities with subsequent extensive welding activities to reassemble the injection system.